


Adora's Guide to Gay Nerds

by Loriela



Series: D&D AU [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons and Dragons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, D&D AU, Everyone is a nerd, F/F, She-ra D&D AU, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: Catradora Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loriela/pseuds/Loriela
Summary: A series based on the Catradora Week 2018 prompts and on my She-ra D&D AU, where the main cast are all D&D players and the series is their lovely mess of a campaign.





	1. Day 1: The Horde/Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Two nerds talk about their characters and allegiances

It was the 3rd time Adora read Catra’s backstory. Their characters knew each other almost from birth and she had to make sure there were no discrepancies between their backstories. The fact that Catra’s was, somehow, 6 pages long did not help her at all.

“Hey, Adora” called her girlfriend’s voice as she sat down on the couch next to her. She gave the sheets of paper a curious look before adding “I can’t believe you’re actually doing this”

“What? Reading through your mess?” 

“First, my backstory is perfect and you’re just jealous” came the imediate snarky remark she was expecting “And second, I just can’t believe you’re actually going to work with the ‘Evil Horde’”

“What is so surprising about that?” Adora took pride in playing unique and varied characters, why is playing a morally grey character so unbelievable?

“Miss Lawful Good is actually going to work for the bad guys this time? Are you sure you can handle that, princess?” God, did Adora hate that nickname. Catra knew that and only used it when she wanted to get a reaction out of her. It worked every time.

“Come on, Catra, its all part of the fun” Adora got up from the couch, striking a dramatic pose “A soldier divided between what she believes is right and what she is told is right. A warlock that must choose between her patron, her general and her own heart”

Both Catra and Adora laughed at that, before Catra pulled her girlfriend back to the couch “God damn it, Adora, you’re such a nerd” ‘Nerd’, on the other hand was something Adora loved to hear, because Catra always meant that in the most endearing way possible.

“Shut up, you loved it”

Catra gave a mock offended look before replying “Excuse me? I don’t love that. I tolerate that because of your biceps”

Eventually the laughter died down and Catra rested her head against Adora’s shoulder

“How about you? They have like 8 players on the other side. Think you can handle them?”

“With you by my side, princess, I can take on anything” Catra tried to sound serious saying that, but Adora couldn’t help but laugh.

“Who is the nerd now?” 

“Shut up” Catra looked away with genuine embarrassment, like she only now realized what she just said.

“Love you, babe” now they were both laughing again, until Catra shut her up with a kiss.

“Love you too, you nerd”


	2. Day 2: Firsts/Lasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer would be very happy if Catra and Adora would stop arguing and just kiss already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place before Catra and Adora are in a relationship and takes a little longer to get to the Catradora goodness, but stick with me

“And that is GG” Perfuma gleefully announced as she attacked Glimmer with about 6 million elves. For someone so cheerful and light hearted she could be vicious some times.

It’s important to note that Glimmer does NOT play MTG, she also does not like MTG and most definitely wasn’t planing on spending her night having her ass handed to her in MTG, but her plans for the night were totally destroyed the moment she and Adora walked into the game store.

She just wanted to rent a boardgame and spend a couple of hours playing it with Adora and whoever else was available at the time, but as soon as she saw Catra she knew that plan wasn’t going to happen. Every time Catra and Adora meet they get in some stupid argument about literally nothing, before leaving and complaining about one another for hours.

“Hmm. Where did they go? I could hear them arguing until just a moment ago” Perfuma asked as she put both her decks back into their deckboxes.

“They’re probably outside arguing some more” Glimmer sighed. God damn it, those two were just so oblivious “How long until they realize they like each other?”

“I hope it happens before the next FNM. Playing against Catra has been a trying experience recently” Glimmer guessed that ‘trying experience’ was probably Perfuma for ‘fucking insufferable’

Glimmer turned to leave and go look for those two idiots when her elbow hit the can of soda she left on the table. She cringed as she heard the contents spill over the wooden table. “You know where we keep the cleaning rags, Glimmer” Angella, the store owner, said without even looking away from what she was doing. When she said stuff like that it sounded like Glimmer did this all the time. She did, but that doesn’t mean Angella should say it.

At this point Glimmer just accepted that her night was lost and just wanted to clean her mess up, find Adora and leave. She was quite surprised to find Adora in the same place she found the cleaning rag: In the janitor’s closet.

Glimmer didn’t even try to hide her smile when she opened the closet door. Both because she was happy for her friend and because Bow owed her 10 bucks now. She just got the most shit eating grin as she watched Catra and Adora, paralyzed mid make out, staring at her.

“I’m gonna need that rag” those words seemed to break the spell that held those two in place. They quickly pushed each other apart, Adora handing her the rag, and before either of them could make an excuse Glimmer turned around and left

“Good news, Perfuma, your FNM is saved”


	3. Day 3: Seasons/Moon and Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer heat is taking its toll on Catra and Adora really isn’t helping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes to all my friends and followers in the southern hemisphere, trying not to die of heatstroke

Summer was the worst. Catra knew this for a fact, no matter how much Adora tried to change her mind. She felt tired and gross all day and she felt like she was fucking dying.

Usually she would just spend as much time as she could at the game store - their AC was a blessing from the heavens - but it was a Sunday morning right now and it would be a few hours until the store was open.

When she heard the cheerful humming of her girlfriend getting ready for her morning exercises all Catra could do was turn around on their couch and grumble some more.

“It should be ilegal to be this happy in the middle of a heatwave” 

Adora didn’t seen to mind her complaining and just smiled back “Come on, Catra, this is the perfect weather for some early morning exercises. Wanna join me?” 

All that heat must be making Adora delusional. Catra wouldn’t join her in a good day, there is no way she would do that now. Catra just mumbled something partially coherent to decline the offer. Adora shrugged and got right down to business.

It was watching Adora working out that Catra realized that life wasn’t fair and never would be. Because Catra couldn’t get even a little sweaty without feeling gross, while Adora just looks like an oiled up greek goddess and, come on, no matter how hard Catra exercised she just felt sore and tired and here was Adora, looking like she could lift Catra over her head.

“Catra, you’re gawking” Adora said, holding back a giggle.

Shit, Catra was staring this whole time? How long was ‘this whole time’? “W-what? I’m not gawking” Catra was trying desperately to come up with an excuse. Adora was supposed to be the useless lesbian in this relationship, not her. “I was just tired from the heat. Yeah, I was just staring off into the distance and was too tired to even close my mouth. Yup, that is exactly what happened”

Adora just smiled and Catra knew she was in for a wild ride. “I guess you wouldn’t mind if took my workout somewhere else then?” Oh that was just a low blow. Was that revenge for all the teasing Catra did to her? She was just trying to be playful, this was downright cruel.

“I mean, if you want to” She answered in her best noncommittal tone. Noncommittal is good. Noncommittal could work, but Catra was rolling with disadvantage here and Adora knew.

“I guess I don’t want to” Came Adora’s answer, but Catra knew this wouldn’t be the end of it. Adora was planning on winning this fight and she knew Catra’s elemental weakness like no one else. She got really close to Catra and added “I mean, why wouldn’t I want the most beautiful girl in the world staring at me?”

Catra couldn’t even curse Adora as her brain turned into a gay mush, but the small logical part of her brain that survived this critical hit just acknowledged that maybe there was more than one ‘useless lesbian’ in this relationship


	4. Day 4: Unrequited/Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra judges Scorpia’s taste in fanfiction, but Adora disproves her point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna preface this by saying that I'm not trying to make fun of soulmate AUs. I just wanted to explore Catra's view on romance and this is the idea I came up with for this prompt.

Catra was tired. The coffee shop’s AC was busted and she had to work all day in the searing heat. She was this close to picking a fight to the next person that even looked at her funny. She just wanted to wait for Adora to pick her up and get her ass back to the apartment, so she could get some sleep.

“Waiting for your girlfriend to pick you up? That is so romantic” Scorpia commented as she stepped out of the coffee shop. That overly extended ‘so’ and the emphasis on ‘girlfriend’ and ‘romantic’ annoyed Catra to no end.

“No, this is basic decency. We live together and she is the one with the driver’s license, so it just makes sense. This is not like one of your fanfictions” Catra did not understand how Scorpia could spend so long reading sappy love stories. Specially the ones about coffee shops. She worked in one and should know that this is not how things worked.

“I know that, but you two are just so cute. Its hard not to think of you guys when I’m reading all those stories” Scorpia didn’t seen to notice Catra’s irritation and just decided to continue “OH, I just read one that was so you two. It was set in this universe where people are born with their soulmate’s name tattooed on their left wrist”

Catra wasn’t sure if she could sprain a muscle from rolling her eyes too hard, but she was about to find out “Scorpia, that is not how soulmates work. There isn’t someone who is magically a perfect fit for you. That kind of relationship takes hard work and understanding from everyone involved”

“Are you talking from experience?” Scorpia was sounding too excited right now “Are you saying that you and Adora are soulmates?”

Catra choked. She was not expecting that. “What? No!” Wait that didn’t come out right “I mean, we have a very healthy and happy romantic relationship, but I wouldn’t say we’re soulmates or anything like that”

As if summoned by the heavens to save her from this awkward conversation, Adora arrived in her shitty motorcycle “Sorry I’m late” She took off her helmet to give Catra a quick kiss and waved Scorpia hello “You looked a little grumpy with all this heat, so I was thinking we could stop for some ice cream on the way home”

At the mention of ice cream Catra all but hopped onto the motorcycle. Adora giggled at her excitement and they both waved Scorpia goodbye. When they drove off, Catra didn’t even have to look back to know that Scorpia was staring at them, mouthing the word “Soulmates” and Scorpia didn’t have to hear it from her to know that Catra agreed.


	5. Day 5: Temper/Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra finds out Adora has a disturbing habit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I have a lot of fun writing Catra?

The good thing about summer rains is how refreshing it feels. The bad thing about summer rains is that it is very hard to predict and that if you don’t predict it any piece of paper on you is gonna get destroyed. Unfortunately Adora didn’t predict today’s rain.

Adora’s night had been mostly spent re-writing several campaigns worth of characters. Most of them were already retired, but she liked keeping them around, as a reminder of the fun she had playing them. All that fun was slowly being stripped away by the boring manual labor.

Catra would walk in, from time to time, to check how things were going, but she didn’t exactly know how to help her with that. Those weren’t her characters, after all. This time Catra’s gaze lingered on the sheet Adora was currently working on. The look on her face quickly changed from confusion to surprise “No fucking way”

“What?” Adora was genuinely confused by this reaction. Catra had seen this character before and she didn’t react like that back then.

“You write the attribute value in the large square and the modifier in the small circle” Catra said that like this was the most profane sin Adora could’ve ever committed “Why would you do that?”

“I don’t know. I guess I always did that” This was not helping solve Adora’s confusion. Was Catra really getting this mad over something like that? “Why does it make a difference?”

“You write the modifiers in the larger square because its the most important information and should be easy to read. That is basic stuff, Adora” Catra was acting like Adora had just admitted to believing the Earth was flat or something equally absurd.

“Why are you reacting like this? I’m pretty sure Entrapta does the same thing”

“Well, I’m not sharing a bed with Entrapta at the end of the day” Adora as trying her best not to laugh at that. Was Catra really that mad about this? “If I can’t trust you to write down your atributes how can I trust you when I’m at my most vulnerable?”

After that, Adora’s best was not enough and her laughter only managed to make Catra even more offended “Oh god, ok. If it makes you this mad, then I’ll rewrite my character sheets, ok?”

“Good, at least now I’m sure I’m not sleeping with a psycho”

Adora laughed a little more before adding “Babe, I love you very much, but you’re such a nerd sometimes”


	6. Day 6: Fate/Free Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first session in Etheria, Catra and Adora get in an argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After day 3 exposed Catra’s elemental weakness, its time for us to explore Adora’s

“I told you, its what my character would do” Adora said once again. They’ve been having that same argument all the way back to their apartment and she is just really tired of it right now.

“And I told you that that is a bullshit explanation and you know it” Catra was tired too, but she just couldn’t let this go. She said all that mushy shit to Adora earlier and that is how she thanks her? “You should’ve known this would happen the moment you made your character Lawful Good. I knew you would do something like that”

“I just wanted to play a conflicted character. I didn’t expect shit to hit the fan so fast” She didn’t expect to be put on the spot so fast and she did what felt natural to her character “What do you want me to do? I couldn’t predict the future and I sure as hell can’t change our entire last session”

“I want you to stop blaming your stupid and character and admit that leaving me to work against 9 other players was your choice” in the end that is what Catra was mad about. She had fought Adora in so many campaigns before, but she is usually the one doing the betraying and she never blamed her character for it.

“You said you could take them on” Adora tried deflecting again. It didn’t quite work.

“I said I could do it with you by my side, you dumbass” Adora flinched at this. She was actually feeling bad for Catra now. Either due to sympathy or just being too tired to argue, Adora decided to apologize.

“Look, Catra, I’m sorry. I….decided to do a stupid thing and now we’re gonna have to deal with it” Adora motioned to hug Catra, but stopped when she noticed the devious grin forming on her girlfriend’s face.

“Oh no no. You’re the one that is gonna have to deal with it” Catra fixed Adora with her most evil glare. “Because I’m gonna do exactly what my character would have done”

Adora was now feeling a strange combination of confused, afraid and more than a little excited “And what would that be?”

“I’ll take back what is mine. Even if I have to burn down all of Etheria” Catra was playing the part of the dramatic villain to Adora’s great hero and she was loving to play that part, but Adora seemed a little out of it.

Adora was just too busy trying to keep her brain from destroying itself as she continually repeated her mantra of “do not be attracted by evil, do not be attracted by evil”. Unfortunately this proved to be quite ineffective.

“Oh shit. Adora, are you ok? Did I over do it? I didn’t really mean to-” That train of thought was interrupted by Adora’s hand being firmly pressed against Catra’s mouth.

“You.Me.Bed.Right now!”


	7. Day 7: Childhood Memories/Future Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora say things without thinking, but neither regrets what they said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure where this would fit in the AU timeline, but I wanted today to be special

Today was a quiet day in the apartment. It was the weekend, Catra and Adora didn’t make any plans and none of their friends called or planed to visit. So the two of them had all day to be lazy by themselves. Sometimes they would watch something on Netflix or play some videogames or just laze around checking their phones. It was a good day.

Catra was in the middle of a boss fight in Metal Gear Rising, when she heard the most unholy squeal coming from her girlfriend. She paused the game and stared Adora down for a moment before asking “What the fuck, Adora?”

Adora was too busy scrolling through her phone to notice Catra’s incredulous look. “Spinerella and Netossa finally posted the pictures from their wedding” Adora nearly shoved her phone in Catra’s face “Aren’t they just beautiful?”

“Yes, we were there. I remember how they looked” Yeah, the wedding was beautiful and all that, but it was weeks ago and those were just pictures. Catra decided to ignore her crazy girlfriend and get back to kicking Monsoon’s ass.

Adora continued to gush over every detail of every photo and Catra continued to play her game, maintaining a half conversation between each other. One would react to something on their screen and the other would respond. There was no pressure to drop what they were doing to spend time with the other. Just being in the same room was enough for those two to be happy.

“Oh, we should totally have one of those” Adora said after reaching the end of the wedding album “Can you imagine the two of us wearing matching dresses, just like them?”

“Sure, but you can bet your ass that I’ll be wearing a tux” Adora knew Catra hated dresses, but Catra had to admit that they would look good together. Wait! Catra had to pause the game for a second to process what the hell just happened.

“Hey, Adora” Was all she managed to say at first

“Yes, babe?”

“Did you just propose to me?” Surely Catra must be reading too much into this. There is no way Adora really meant what she just said.

Adora looked stunned for a second. Her eyes went wide as she realized the implications of the words she said “I guess I did” She thought for a second longer “And did you just say ‘yes’?”

Catra blinked. Holy crap she did. Did she really mean it though? “Y-yes, I did say it” They both stayed like that, in stunned silence, for a moment that seemed to stretch for an eternity, until Catra finally spoke up again “You still owe me a ring though” and just like that she unpaused the game and got back to what she was doing. Like nothing ever happened.

Adora on the other hand was not gonna let this go unnoticed. She tackle-hugged Catra. Nearly knocking her off the couch as she kept repeating variations on ‘I love you so much’ and covering her in kisses.

Catra struggle to break free of Adora’s affections “Hey hey, just because you’re my fiancee now doesn’t mean you get to mess with my perfect S-rank” She tried to play cool. Like what happened didn’t change anything, but she couldn’t hide the happiness in her eyes and the genuine tear of joy that escaped them. It was a good day.


	8. Day 8: Free Day/AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working for the Azorius is never easy, but perhaps Adora can find someone to make it a little easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, what should I do for AU day? My posts are already part of an AU so that gets a little redundant, no? I KNOW! How about an AU within an AU? Everyone following my blog knows our players are currently playing a little sidequest in the plane of Ravnica, so how about we take a (not so) little peek into their backstories and find out how Find Broker Catra and Arrester Adora met?

It was a cold and windy autumn night in the city of Ravnica, but the largest city in the multiverse doesn’t stop due to some bad weather. The Izzet are still experimenting, the Rakdos are still reveling, the Dimir are still skulking and the Azorius are still risking their lives to protect the city. This was a reality that Adora was just being reminded of.

Her job tonight was supposed to be simple. Find the Gruul rioters and arrest their leader. What she didn’t account for was that said leader would have a pet rhinoceros - she really should’ve thought of that considering the other things the Gruul have around their camps - and that said pet rhinoceros would chase her until she jumped into a nearby canal.

Now there she was. Struggling against the current, fighting to reach the surface again as her plate armor dragged her to the bottom of the canal. As she finally lost consciousness her last thoughts were of the pile of paperwork she would have to fill if she survived all of this.

When she finally woke up she wasn’t met by the clean white stone of the Azorius infirmary, but by the blackened rotting wood of a ruined building. The room she was in looked like an old ruin slowly being reclaimed by nature. Fungi and weeds grew all around her, but it did not seem abandoned.

The mattress she was laying on seemed almost new, the broken windows were covered by improvised curtain and parts of the ceiling looked like it had been patched up recently. Who would live in a place like this? The answer came to her along with the smell of rotting flesh. The Golgari.

Adora tried not to choke as the acrid smell reached her nostrils. “By Isperia. What died in here?” 

“The real question is ‘what hasn't died in here?’” Came a voice from the corner of the room. Adora quickly turned to stare at her would be ambusher. Her hand instinctively moving for her sword. She was pleasantly surprised to find that she had no pains from last night and that her sword was still with her.

A figure slowly emerged from the shadows in the corner. The first thing Adora noticed were the figures eyes. One bright gold and another clear blue, both filled to the brim with mischief. “And the answer to that is ‘you’, so I would like a thank you at least” The figure continued. Now clearly that of an elven woman with dark clothes and disheveled hair.

Adora gave her a quick bow and said in her most practiced tone “The Azorius are grateful for your aid” if that woman could roll her eyes any harder they would probably fall off her head “Now if you could show me the way back to New Prav I will be sure to reward you for your aid”

“Not gonna happen” came the elf’s quick response “You may not feel like it, but you’re still recovering and until I am 100% sure you’re not gonna die on our trip back, you’re staying here with me”

“I must return as soon as-”

“Doctor’s orders. I know it is hard for you Azorius folks, but you’re gonna take the day off and relax” The elf was very insistent and considering the events of last night, Adora could use a day off. She just gave her rescuer a weak smile and nodded.

“Great. I’ll show you around the Undercity. The name is Catra, by the way”

The infamous Golgari Undercity. The network of sewer tunnels, support structures and abandoned buildings that ran deep beneath Ravnica. Adora heard of the bleak catacomb like structures, covered wall to wall in rot. What she did not expect was the beautiful sight that greeted her.

What once were abandoned and dilapidated buildings were now covered in new and colorful life. The light of the morning sun giving every structure a breath taking emerald glow. After years living in the clean and sterile corridors of New Prav this was a view she was not prepared for. Catra laughed at her awestruck expression and dragged her forward by the wrist. Today was gonna be a good day.

And so it was. They walked, talked and enjoyed sights Adora never expected to see in her life, but most important of all, they relaxed. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end and as night fell over the Undercity, Catra finally showed her the way back to the surface.

“Thanks for taking care of me, Catra, I was not expecting yesterday’s mission to end so well for me” She laughed a little at her own comment. Wow, was it just yesterday that she was being chased around by a rhino?

“About that. We find brokers work with a little finders keepers system” Adora sighed, she knew this moment was coming “And it would be nice if you found a way of showing me your thanks”

“I’ll be more than happy to repay any money you would get pawing off my armor” Adora responded with cold politeness.

“We could do that or” Catra paused for a moment “you could save that money for now, use it to pay for a lovely dinner date and maybe I’ll convince you to get off that armor in a different way”

Adora was taken back by that offer. Was Catra seriously flirting with her? She stared into her mismatching eyes, looking for any sign of malice, but she found none. Mischief? Absolutely, but no malice.

“That sounds like a lovely proposition, but why?”

Catra seemed surprised by the question, but the mask of sly mischief quickly returned to her face “For the pleasure of your company, of course” once again she paused for effect “And bragging rights for managing to seduce an Azorius officer”

Adora rolled her eyes, but tried to supres a smile. “You’re gonna have to save all that bragging for after our first date”

“Second date” corrected Catra “Or what did you think we were doing all day?”

Adora sighed and waved her goodbye, but as Catra left Adora couldn’t help but watch her leave and right now no view in all of Ravnica could ever compare to the sight of that woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you somehow enjoyed this mess go check "Entrapta's Guide to Etheria"(shera-dnd) on tumblr to find out more of my D&D+She-ra nonsense


End file.
